kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyrasax
Nyrasax is an ally on Kingdom Hearts: Symphony. History Past Nyrasax was found in the shrine about an hour away from her world by Xemnas. He often left her on her own for awhile as they fought Sora on their own until Nyrasax could handle the responsibility. The young Nyrasax was curious about the cries she could hear from the them, and Xemnas eventually explained to her about Sora. The same day, he decided to take her with him to an base on an island north of Eleronde. Upon arriving, Nyrasax was left in the care of Zexion while the rest left to investigate. However, she was able to escape Zexion and go exploring. Eventually, she stumbled upon two children, and they played for a bit. Before leaving, they gave her a glass bead, which is the same bead that she would give to Zexion 5 years ago, and brought her to the village. She wandered around and eventually stumbled upon a crying child, revealed to be Ria, left outside a house. Curious, she played with the child for a bit and calmed her down for a while, but she began crying again and pulled at Nyrasax's hair. The two found themselves in the Guardians of Light base, where she and baby Ria were assaulted by the cries of the lesser spirits. Her desire to protect Ria led to her awakening as Maxwell and summoning the Great Four to her side. They destroyed the base and its spyrixes almost immediately. In the aftermath, Nyrasax reluctantly left baby Ria near a carriage to be found by Sara Yamato, but not before leaving her with a hug. Sara thanked Nyrasax and she gave Nyrasax a heart-shaped pendant, which glows when evil approaches. Kingdom Hearts: Symphony Later in the game, Ria will say that she looks like the Girl she met years ago. Nyrasax said she was. She was saved by Ria later, because Nyra saved her, She saved Nyra as well. They spent the night on the seashore, discussing about what happened in the past. The next day, Nyra was trying to wake up the oversleeping Ria, because they are about to leave. Soon Ria remembered Nyra's words, Without rules, how do you decide who wins or loses? Does it end once you've destroyed all your enemies? Ria realized this wasn't a game, it was battle. But how will Ria keep on killing Heartless? Side Story to the game: Nyrasax joined the Organization, then she asked how she looks in the robe. Xenas said she was hot, Vexen walks away to make a potion, while Xemnas and Zexion are arguing for her. The 15 members are eating on the big dining table. Lexaeus was sitting on Nyrasax's left. Zexion kicks Lexaeus and quickly sits, as nothing happened. Vexen kicked Demyx, the one sitting on Nyrasax's right. She asked a question, very simple question, then Xemnas said "Shut up". Then it turned worse, Xemnas yelled at her, and she became very enraged and irritated. Xemnas talked to her and still refuses to. He said that she scared everyone and not just him, and finally she lets him in. Xemnas confesses his love for her. Xemnas was forgiven then Nyrasax apologized too. The others said that Xemnas cares for her too much. And tries to find out why. Zexion , also worrying about her, approached her and tell her to sleep. She can't forget what she said to Xemnas. Zexion confessed his love, too. He was glad that Xemnas and Nyra were cool again. Nyrasax kissed Zexion on the cheek and left. Zexion's warmth was flushing through his body. Marluxia and Larxene saw what happened and get shocked. Vexen was making some potions. Nyrasax Quickly Entered and greeted him. He greeted her back. She already knew Vexen loves her, too. Vexen said it's the truth and he was happy for it. Before Nyrasax quit the Organization, she gave him her pendant. Then Xemnas gave her a picture. She took of her Robe and put on her Normal clothes. She left Quickly. She was narrating the story: This was a wild week. I'm like loved all over. I have someone to care for me, to know me and to love me, the Organization. With my pendant, i protected them. I am happy for them. Farewell for the Organization, because i'll miss you. '' '''Kingdom Hearts: Symphony:' This is set in Elmpiosye, which currently remains in harmony with Ryouga vi Piria. However, due to the two world's differences in culture and terms of opinion, they also remain in opposition. Elmpiosye is a highly technological world where the residents live in prosperity. The residents of Elmpiosye continued to fear the people of Ryouga vi Piria by calling them "monsters" due to their ability to use Spirits, which are rare skills in Elmpiosye. After the events of the first Kingdom Hearts, a large sum of mana explodes due to the destruction of the schism, a barrier that separates Elmpiosye and Ryouga. The explosion causes the Liliume Orbs to overload with mana, and they all stop working. However, by feeding the orbs using elemental energy through a mana-absorbing spyrix, they work once again, albeit differently. These orbs are later called Alliume Orbs. Kingdom Hearts II While the exploits of Zexion is known far and wide, it has begun to fade from the hearts of the people. Now everyone is preoccupied with the Holy Woman Eliane, who promises immediate happiness for all. In this setting, a boy named Kuxo and a his sister, Kanaxho takes their first steps in pursuit of adventure. As the children of the Two Organization Members Zexion and Nyrasax, Kuxo and Kanaxho are certain that it is their destiny, even their duty, to become heroes, as well. While exploring the ruins of an ancient city near his home, They encounter a mysterious girl named Reahlie who emerges from a huge lens. She announces that she is in search of heroes. In his attempts to become the hero Reahlie seeks, Their destiny is set in motion. In a journey encompassing past, present, and future, They learn the true meaning of heroism from the heroes of old. Relationships *'Zexion' - In the side story of Symphony, Nyrasax is stuck on the love triangle between three men, Zexion was one of them. Later in Kingdom Hearts II, She was married to him, since the two have other wives,and hav two kids, Kanaxho and Kuxo. *'Kanaxho' - Zexion and Nyra's daughter. She now wear her mother's pendant and wield her father's Lexicon. She is really attached to Zexion. *'Kuxo' - Zexion and Nyra's son. He now wields his mother's Sword. He is really attached to Nyrasax. Quotes *(Zexion to Kuxo about Nyrasax) "That mother of yours. There's a reason why she's called the Fearsome Lion of Orb. Even your Uncle takes great care to not anger her." *''"Any ideas how to handle this? I mean this battle fatigue."'' *''"Seriously, I have no heart."''